JC Hunite
Background JC Hunite is a very mysterious man from France. Some say he was an action star before coming to the HCL, but no wide releases ever listed a JC Hunite on their list. He is however devasting in the ring and has raised himself to be one of the top contenders of the light heavyweight division, even winning the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship in the process. If you say anything about porcupines around JC, he will talk to you. He is actually a pretty nice guy. His "mysteriousness" is because he wants to live a very private life. All that is known is that he has a wife and a son, but he won't disclose their names. MMA record |- | |align=center| | Ben McGuirk | | HCL 54 | July 31, 2016 |align=center| |align=center| | Detroit, Michigan | Cont. Semi |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 9-5 | Eamon Grundel | KO (Punches) | HCL 49 | February 28, 2016 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:38 | London, England | Cont. Final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 9-4 | Herschel Mossad | TKO (Punches) | HCL 46 | November 29, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:36 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Cont. Semi |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 8-4 | Corgi van de Groof | TKO (Punches) | HCL 42 | July 26, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:21 | Dagenham, England | Cont. Semi |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 8-3 | Paul Bunyip | TKO (Punches) | HCL 36 | December 21, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:39 | Brooklyn, New York | For the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8-2 | Sergei Matryoshka | KO (Left head kick) | HCL 33 | August 31, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:33 | Modesto, California | KOTN |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-2 | Ishmael Bowerstern | KO (Mounted Punches) | HCL 29 | May 4, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:33 | Houston, Texas | FOTN |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6-2 | Derby Mutton | TKO (Punches) | HCL 24 | October 13, 2013 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:42 | Enumclaw, Washington | For the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-1 | Sergei Matryoshka | TKO (Punches) | HCL 20 | May 12, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:26 | Ventura, California | For the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship, Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-1 | Derby Mutton | TKO (Punches) | HCL 16 | February 24, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 0:14 | Tupelo, Mississippi | For the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-1 | Teddy Grabowski | TKO (Punches) | HCL 13 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:58 | Hanford, California | For the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-1 | Paul Bunyip | KO (Right cross) | HCL 10 | October 21, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:12 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-1 | Sergei Matryoshka | TKO (Punches) | HCL 7 | August 18, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:04 | Tucson, Arizona | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-1 | Teddy Grabowski | TKO (Punches) | HCL 4 | July 15, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:08 | Saginaw, Michigan | LHW Quarterfinal, Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Derby Mutton | TKO (Punches) | HCL 2 | June 10, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 2:55 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |} ----